


The Name's The Thing

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Tumblr Request: What about a reveal where she's calling him and she's at home, but against a neutral background, and her mom calls her and he hears her name?





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was standing on her balcony. The twinkling lights of the city her backdrop. She made sure before she placed the call that no monuments or other obvious landmarks could be seen, though quite frankly her face would be taking up most of the screen.

By the second ring, he answered. Chat Noir’s face showed up on her screen, a smile on his face, but Marinette could see the question still on his face. It wasn’t obvious, but they were partners for a reason. 

“Hey there,” Ladybug greeted, her voice sounding a little rough. 

“Hi Bugaboo, is everything alright?” Chat Noir asked, concerned in his voice.

Despite feeling under the weather Ladybug smirked. “Just a touch of a cold. Nothing to worry about, but my kwami suggested I not push it unless there’s an actual akuma threat. You don’t mind patrolling alone tonight, do you?”

“Not at all my Lady,” he told her, as she was sure he would. “You just take care of yourself, alright?”

As Chat Noir was talking a voice called up to Marinette from her trap door. “Marinette, your tea is ready. Come down stairs!”

Panic set in as she looked at her communicator. Did Chat Noir hear? “Thanks, see you later, gotta go,” she said quickly, shutting the communicator before the cat could say anything else as she moved quickly to drop down from her skylight. “Coming!”

Ladybug’s transformation fell away before her bottom hit her mattress. Marinette looked at her kwami with concern. “Do you think he heard?” 

“I suppose we will find out soon enough,” Tikki replied, which didn’t calm Marinette at all. Still there was nothing she could do about it as she pulled at her hair slightly and headed down to the main floor of the family living space. 

While her mother fussed over her, concerned with how flushed Marinette was, she showed no inkling to the internal distress of her daughter. Which was just as well, because Marinette wasn’t sure she had the capacity to talk her way out of any prying questions from her mother when her head felt like fluff. 

She kept listening for any unusual thumps from the floor above, but she continued to hear nothing and slowly started to relax. Maybe he wasn’t coming. Maybe he hadn’t heard after all, or not well enough to make any guesses. 

Meanwhile her mother asked her about school and projects and if Marinette was feeling up for going to school the next day. Marinette thought it would be nice to have a day without school, but in all honesty with a good night's rest and more tea in the morning she was sure she could manage through the day just find. It was only a little cold. 

With a small snack to take up to her room, and a promise not to stay up too late, Marinette finally went back up to her quiet room. She looked around half surprised, and then shrugged happily, going over to her computer. There was a tutorial on YouTube she wanted to watch. 

Marinette looked at the time, three videos later, and realized it was getting late. In fact it was about the time she would be getting back from patrol. “We should probably head to bed, right Tikki?”

Her kwami stretched in the air in front of the computer as Marinette shut it down. “That sounds like a good plan. Hopefully tomorrow you’ll…”

Tikki didn’t finish what she had to say as they heard something land on the roof. Something or rather someone. Marinette found herself hoping it was actually an akuma as she carefully went up the stairs to her bed loft.

Her heart sank as she got on her bed and saw a pair of green eyes looking through the window. Taking a deep breath, Marinette ran her hands down her face, still looking up. She thought he looked sheepish. Good!

Standing she started propping up her window, Chat Noir moving to the opening. “You probably shouldn’t be outside. Can I come in?”

At least he was being polite. Marinette nodded. “Just be quiet. My parents might be asleep, but I don’t need them waking up.”

He nodded and then dropped in, making sure to close the window afterwards. “Um, so, patrol was quiet!”

Marinette looked at him for a while, her arms curled around her chest. She didn’t like this. For some reason she felt so small under Chat Noir’s gaze. It was unreasonable since she’d met him several times in her normal persona and never felt intimidated around him before. “So, that’s why you didn't show up sooner?”

“I’m sorry. Should I? I know me hearing your mother over the communicator was just bad luck,” he smirked, likely despite himself, at the comment. “But I wasn't sure what to do. I figured it was best to just clear my head and patrol. Give you a chance to maybe do the same.”

“I honestly wasn’t sure you heard or heard well enough to figure it out,” Marinette sighed, looking down at her bare knees.

“Oh,” he said, sounding slightly embarrassed, which caused Marinette to look at her partner again. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I should have come over right away.”

Marinette shook her head. “I was down stairs with my mother for a while. It’s okay.”

“Your parents are so nice,” he said. She would have thought it was just to say something, but the way he said it, with such confidence. 

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “You just met them the one time. With Animan, right?”

Chat Noir flushed. “Well, actually…”

“Yes?” She cocked her head to the side. 

“We sorta already know each other,” Chat Noir muttered softly.

Marinette’s eyes grew wide. There was no way, right? Yet here he was saying it was so. “How well?”

“Maybe I should just show you?” And before she could protest, because shouldn't one of them keep their identity a secret, but on the other hand it would level the playing field, Chat Noir dropped his transformation. 

Instinctively she closed her eyes as the electric green flash enveloped her partner. When she opened her eyes there sat Adrien Agreste on her bed. It was completely normal for her to scream. 

Thankfully, Adrien moved quickly, covering her mouth. “Your parents,” he hissed in reminder. All the while his eyes were wide, possibly surprised by her reaction, or scared, but why would he be scared?

Marinette looked at him, still in complete shock, but numbly nodded her head. Screaming was bad. Slowly Adrien moved his hand away. She noticed there was some laughter being muzzled not far away and Tikki’s voice soft but annoyed too. Most her attention was on the green eyes in front of her however.

She then turned away and pulled over her large cat plushy, burying her face in it. Her voice muffled in the stuffing. “This isn't happening. This is some sort of weird fever dream. There is no way that I’m this lucky!”

There was a moment where all she heard was unintelligible kwami voices, and then she heard Adrien take a sharp intake of air. “Lucky?”

Turning, to peek over at the blond boy that was still sitting on her bed, not magically morphed into something else like a dream normally would, she saw Adrien was still flushed and his eyes held more than a bit of wonder. “Um, yeah, um, because if you’re him. And he’s you. I… well… wouldn’t that make me very lucky?”

Marinette wasn't sure she was making sense. Being sick and being surprised twice over made it hard to think. “Um, well, I was thinking I was pretty lucky, because Marinette is my friend and Ladybug is my favorite partner.”

“I’m your only partner!” Marinette said with just a touch of indignation, and a full smack from her pillow. 

When Adrien pulled the pillow away from his face he was smiling just as much as she was. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Later that evening. 

“If you get sick, don’t blame me!”

“You say that like it wouldn’t be worth it to be with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir's POV as requested by Megatraven

Chat Noir was on his way to the rendezvous point with Ladybug when his baton indicated he had a call. Stopping on the next roof, he pulled out his baton to answer the call. Not surprisingly it was Ladybug. While he didn’t expect a call from her she was the only one who would be able to call him. 

Sometimes one of them would be in the middle of familial obligations when they were suppose to be on patrol and called to let their partner know how long they expected to be. Still, when Ladybug’s face appeared on the small screen Chat Noir had a hunch this wasn’t going to be a call stating she was a little late. 

“Hey there,” Ladybug greeted, her voice sounding a little rough. 

He felt like his suspicions were not unfounded hearing her voice. Still he tried to be pleasant. “Hi Bugaboo, is everything alright?“

Ladybug smirked in a knowing way, which did put some of the more irrational worries to rest. “Just a touch of a cold. Nothing to worry about, but my kwami suggested I not push it unless there’s an actual akuma threat. You don’t mind patrolling alone tonight, do you?”

“Not at all my Lady,” he told her, even as he wondered if a cold was going around. He remembered how miserable Marinette had been in class all day even though she tried to not show it. He wondered if his Lady would be normally the same way. He was glad her kwami was advising her not to push herself if she was unwell. “You just take care of yourself, alright?”

Even as he was saying those words he heard a different voice faintly over on Ladybug’s side. “Marinette, your tea is ready. Come down stairs!”

Barely able to process what he heard, Ladybug’s voice quickly caught his attention once more. “Thanks, see you later, gotta go.” And before he could say a word she had shut off communication.

Perplexed, Chat Noir flopped down on the roof he’d been standing on looking at his baton. Had he heard correctly? He must have. Why else would his lady panic? But if he heard right, his lady was named Marinette, and bad luck aside, there was little chance it was a coincidence, right?

Soon, Chat Noir didn’t know what to do with himself, a nervous energy coursing through him as he jumped back up on his feet. Should he go see her? No, she didn’t want them to know each other’s identity. However it was too late for that, right?

Feeling antsy Chat Noir decided the best thing to do was to just start running. Going across rooftops and leaping over the gaps between buildings, flying over roads and alleyways, Adrien tried to figure out how he felt. 

Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug’s mother called her down to tea. He was pretty sure that had been Sabine Cheng’s voice, which would make sense since that was Marinette’s mother!

Adrien was feeling a bit overwhelmed. And when had he gotten to the Louvre? It was time to try to take things slower. He circled around the property of the once palace turned museum. 

Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl that sat behind him in class. Class representative. Alya’s best friend. Wait, the Ladyblogger’s best friend was actually Ladybug? No, no, he needed to stay focused. 

Marinette. Who was always trying to do right by everyone. Who was so talented. Man, if Chloé ever found out… No, no, he was doing it again!

Chat Noir found himself across from Notre Dame and tried to take a deep breath. With determination he lept to the great church. His mind was still racing. Why? Because he finally knew his Lady’s identity? Because it was Marinette? He paced, then sat beside a gargoyle. He leaned and looked down below, almost one with the church decor. 

His mind wandered to the times he saved Marinette as Chat Noir, but those were but short moments. There was much more times together laughing and having fun. Concerts and movies and pictures and making up for bad first impressions. There was times where he got to see her shine and times when she worried. He was always happy to be near her. 

Marinette was his friend!

Like the thunder that rolled over their heads when he made peace with her, it came to him and there was peace within him. More. There was joy!

Suddenly Chat Noir laughed in glee. Marinette was his friend! Just like Ladybug was. Well, not exactly, but she was a constant enjoyment, even when sometimes he didn’t understand her. She was amazing and brilliant, and …

LADYBUG!

Oh! Some of those moments, how similar they were on both sides now that he was looking. All those moment though. All those times together. All those firsts.

It was late by the time Adrien had done his normal circuit around the city.There was but one place to go now and Adrien didn’t even have to think how to get where he was going. It was only when he landed on the rooftop balcony that he started to fret. While he honestly believed everything would turn out for the best, he wasn’t sure if she’d believe it just yet. 

Timidly he walked over to the window hatch and looked down. Below he saw Marinette, Ladybug, going up to her bed looking up at him. It was going to be harder than he thought. She didn’t look at all pleased to see him, yet she opened the window. 

Maybe it would work out after all?

He expected the night to be awkward. He did not expect that him revealing his identity to Marinette would be so wonderful! When the next day came around, and Adrien felt a bit stuffy in the head, and sleepy because he stayed up far too late talking and snuggling up to the most amazing girl that he knew, he didn’t care! He was floating on cloud nine and at least the noticeable beginning stages of a cold excused his inattentiveness throughout the day. Nino and his other friends were fooled, as were the teachers. Not Marinette though. But then again, she wasn’t exactly focused either so she wasn’t about to call him out.


End file.
